


Music To My Ears

by astrologicallogan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Music, Short, i miss my phone where my tags get autocorrected, quote series, roman pat and lo are music majors, this has a bit of an abrupt ending but oh well, this time starring our favorite sunshine gays, where i search random quotes on the google and write a story for some nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrologicallogan/pseuds/astrologicallogan
Summary: Roman is used to his days passing by in a rush of music notes and sheets of paper and rushed analysis’s for one class or another, but-But recently, they’ve been delightfully slow, and nice, and-And it’s all because of one boy.





	Music To My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic in my Quotes series. There's no need to read the first story, as they’e completely different, but if you’d like to see the first one, you can hop over to my logicality fic, {Smile Bright)!

Roman grinned brightly at the people in the hallway as he rushed through the halls, calling out hurried apologies behind his back as he narrowly avoided bumping into people.

But he had to get to his music class, which was in a completely different building on the  _ opposite side of campus,  _ so he really didn’t have time to walk.

Besides, he was good at dodging.

Roman waved enthusiastically at fellow theater kids as he passed them, bowing dramatically at one as she curtised in return.

They both laughed as they straightened up, and Roman continued his sprinting through the halls, throwing the doors open as he made it to the courtyard.

“Roman!” 

“Sorry, Logarithm, can’t talk now!!”

“How many times have I told you not to run?” Logan yelled after him.

Roman replied with a gleeful laugh.

Logan had the same class as Roman, but somehow he always managed to get there on time. 

At this point, Roman was certain he had some trick, a shortcut, or a portal, or  _ something,  _ because any time Roman tried he always ended up several minutes late.

But he couldn’t help it! He was just… easily distracted.

Very easily, some days.

And walking was so  _ boring! _

So he ran.

It seemed he was always running. Roman’s life sped along at the speed of light, never stopping, ever accompanied by the melodic lilting of music.

Because somehow, between literature and theater and band, Roman had ended up as a music major, and filled his life with the very songs that had accompanied him from day one.

Music was undoubtedly the most important thing in his life. 

Until.

Until one day, a cheerful boy wrapped in pale blues and greys and giggling happily at one of his classmates jokes found his way into Roman’s music theory class.

Until one day, Roman struck up a conversation and became friends with him.

Until one day, the boy came up to Roman, stuttering and reading awkwardly off a note written in marker.

Until one day, Roman fell in love, and never stopped falling.

And suddenly, Roman’s days went from fast and frenzied, a hurricane that dragged him along, to a slow, meandering, honey-dew drip.

Where once his days passed in a flurry of music notes and sheet music and frantically written essays, they were now peaceful and… and nice.

All because of one boy. 

Roman?” Patton asked, late at night with the moon’s glow shining into the dorm.

Roman hummed in reply, drawing a hand through Patton’s hair.

“What do you think will happen? After this year, after college?”

Roman paused.

He laughed softly. “I haven’t thought about it.” He said honestly.

“What about… what about us? We live so far from each other, and we’d both have to find jobs, and- and-“

“Patton, I… I love you.” Roman cut in.

“You…”

“I love you. And, after college… until we figure things out… I’ll still love you. I’ll keep loving you. We’ll go long-distance if we must, we can call and we can visit, and then we… we’ll finish the puzzle.”

“What if we can’t?” Patton asked, his voice choked with tears.

“We will.” Roman insisted. “I know we will. Where there’s a will, there’s a way, right? Just… trust me, yeah?”

Patton sighed softly, but when Roman looked down at his face where he’d laid his head in Roman’s lap, he was smiling.

Roman began to sing softly, continuing to rub his hand through Patton’s hair.

Before he knew it, Patton was sleeping peacefully in his lap.

Leaning his head back, Roman let sleep overcome him, as well.

“Of all the music I’ve heard in my life…  it’s your voice that calms my soul.”

The days passed.

And before he knew it, his first year of  college was over.

And before he knew it, he and Patton were standing together, sending each other nervously excited smiles as they waited for their names to be called at graduation.

Before he knew it, he was buying a ring and desperately hoping.

Roman planned and he planned and he planned, and he bored Logan to death with his ranting over preparations and “ugh, feelings.”

And then, came today.

Today, with the leaves delightfully crunchy under their feet, with a perfect breeze in the air, with the sun high in the sky warming their skin.

Roman thumbed the box in his pocket with his free hand, the other holding pockets as they walked to their favorite ice cream shop.

“Patton?” Roman asked nervously.

“Yeah?” Patton hummed, distracted as he bent down to try to get a cat to come closer.

“Can-can you come here?”

Patton stood up and turned around, concerned. “Ro? What’s wrong?”

Roman laughed weakly.  _ Come on, get your wits together, Roman!” _

“Nothing, hopefully.”

He took a deep breath, and then dropped to a knee.

Patton looked adorable confused for a second, before his eyes widened in comprehension and filled with tears as Roman began to speak.

“Patton, I… I’ve known you since college first began, and you’ve stayed by my side through performance after performance, after countless three a.m. coffee runs, after breakdowns and missed opportunities and arguments… and you didn’t know the me before I met you, but…”

Roman paused. He silently cursed himself as he deviated from the script in his head. 

“Of all the music I’ve heard in my life…  it’s your voice that calms my soul. It your voice that pulls me out of those dangerous cycles, it’s you who can convince me that my ideas   _ are _ good enough, it’s you who can ground me, it’s you who can slow my world down enough to appreciate life. To appreciate  _ you.”  _

“Ro, I…”

“Patton, I’ve been… desperately in love with you, from the first time we met. And… and I know, that we’re both unsure as to how things will work out, now that we’re… trying to be functional adults, but I  _ know  _ that we’ll be able to figure it out. Hopefully together. So, uh… Pat? Will you marry me?”

And by then, Patton was openly sobbing. His hands were clasped in front of him, grinning through his tears as Roman held out a ring.

And really, was his answer really ever in question?


End file.
